Yaru!
by BlueButterfly29
Summary: I love Naruto, but I never thought I would end up in the Naruto world! And, wait, WHAT? I'm a Jinchuuriki? Yaru, I'm so screwed... Please ejoy! I accept flames and reviews! T for swearing.
1. Baka computer

**A/N: **Konnichiwa readers! I randomly had the urge to write a story … hehe ^_^ I hope it's okay, it took me a bit to figure out some things and I kept leaving it for a while and then coming back to it. And to clear up a few things for you guys; this story is way different (sort of) from Naruto Shippuden. It's my own story, thus my own plot and own situations. I got some of my ideas from situations with my friends. If I accidently used someone's idea, I did not mean to, I made this story up randomly on the spot because I wanted to write something. Please enjoy. I love reviews and for this story, only this story ^_^, I will accept flames. I hope it's good!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, whatsoever, own Naruto. I wish I did because then I would be rich! Man that would be nice, I would move to Japan with family and friends and … I'm mumbling again … sorry. But I DON'T own Naruto!

"Mom, we are going to be late for dinner!" I shouted from the living room. My mom, Jill, and I were supposed to be going to a volleyball dinner to celebrate an awesome season, but she just had to call her boyfriend before we left.

"Kate, we'll be there on time, don't worry. What? Oh, I'm still here Tim…"

My dad, Steve was an FBI agent, but then one day at work, he was killed by a raging psycho. They caught the guy and put him to death for murdering an FBI agent and over twenty more victims. He died two years ago and my mom was depressed for a long time, but then she met Tim and she slowly got better. Tim was an alright guy, he has some quarks though; he is a professor at a college and takes his job too seriously. I am a regular teenage girl who has a bright future ahead of her. I have shoulder length, black hair with a hint of blue, my eyes are ice blue, I am about 5'5, and I am 16 years old. I live in Chicago and I have a unique hobby, anime. I started watching anime and reading manga about a month after my father died. I became depressed, but put on a brave face for my family and friends, but they knew I would break sometime, but before I could, my best friend helped me.

_ It was a month after my dad had died and I was slowly getting worse with my depression and I knew my family and friends could tell. My mom tried to help me, but she was having a hard time herself. Some days I wouldn't go to school, but pretended to for my mom. Instead I would go to the park and watch the clouds. They relaxed me, but the relaxation wouldn't last long because I would think of how my dad and I would watch the clouds to pass time during my breaks while mom was away for work. I wasn't talking much at school any more and my friends tried to help, but their help was useless. _

_ One day I had stayed home from school, and my best friend also skipped school. My mom was away on business and the door rang. I got up and looked out the window; it was my best friend Max. I opened the door and waited for her to tell me what she wanted because I wasn't in the mood for a pep talk._

_ "Kate, we need to talk. Please." She said. She looked as if she was about to cry. I let her in and made us some Chai tea. Once it was done, I gave her a cup as we sat on my couch._

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "I'm sorry, but this has gone on for too long. I know that losing your father is hard on you and your family, but that doesn't give you a right to wallow in self-pity. Your father would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest and to be the best you can be. Kate, please, I know it's hard, but you need to move on with your life." She said looking at the wall to my right. I didn't know how to answer her. I was wallowing in self-pity, but didn't I have the right to! _

_ "Max, you don't know what it feels like to lose a loved one," I half yelled at her, "Don't I deserve to be depressed about it?" I asked her. She looked at me then and I saw her worried face._

_ "Of course you do, but even though you have the right to be depressed, you also have the right to show Life's who's boss and rise to the occasion. Kate, you know I care for you and I don't mean to mean any offense, I just want you to be happy again. Here this is something I found and I think you might like it. Keep it, I've already read it. I've got to go get my homework that I missed. Thanks for the tea; I hope I see you at school tomorrow." Kate said as she gave me the book and left. I opened the first page, but instead of finding the beginning of something called 'Naruto', I found something that said, "Wrong way, read right to left. This is the back of the manga." I turned it over and began to read._

"MOM! We are going to be late, stop talking to Tim!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard her say goodbye and I saw her walking down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, we can go now." She said as we left. When we got there, my friends were all there and I sat next to them as my mom sat next to the other parents. The coaches gave speeches and handed out awards. My friends and I talked throughout the whole thing and when it was over, we said out goodbyes.

"Hey mom, I'm going to be in my room most of the night watching Naruto. If you need anything, let me know okay?" I said waling up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow if you don't come back out of you room. Let me know what happens to Hidan okay?"

"Hai!" I replied. I had gotten her to become involved with the anime like Max and I were. Of course, she wasn't totally thrilled by anime, but she understood my interest in it and let me be. I walked into my room and turned on my computer and went to my favorite website to watch anime, . It was the best and it had dubs on it! I started to watch Naruto Shippuden and watched it for about ten minutes before my screen went white.

"Ugh! Really? It was getting intense. You baka of a computer!" I screamed at my computer. It was at the part where Shikamaru was about to torch Hidan! It was the best part! But no, my computer had to go white! I waited for it to go back to normal, but then I heard a sound…huh? I got closer to the screen to see black swirls start to form.

"This can't be good." I said as I was about to call my mom into my room, but I suddenly got sucked in to my computer.


	2. I hear voicesbut I'm not crazy!

**A/N:** Soo? I hope it was good! And before I forget, at the beginning of each chapter from now on, there will be a small paragraph from the previous chapter to recap just in case. It will be italicized! And just in case the new character you guys are going to read about is confusing on whether it's a guy or girl, it's a guy. I clarify it in a different chapter by calling him a he. Any who, please enjoy! I am deeply sorry if you find any grammar errors or spelling errors, for I did not mean to. Um … I think that's it. Enjoy and review. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you guys something! Should I put quotes in the beginning of my chapters or should I put a random song lines in the beginning or should I just leave the chapters alone? I can't make up my mind…v_v

**Disclaimer: ***ring, ring, ring* "Hello? What! No of course I don't own Naruto. Who the hell told you that?" *Person replies* "Well you tell Tobi he better watch out because such lies could make people believe that I actually do own Naruto when I don't!" I'm going to kill him! *Runs to find Tobi*

"_This can't be good." I said as I was about to call my mom into my room, but I suddenly got sucked in to my computer._

"What the fuck in the name of Jashin happened!"

"Who knows, un."

"I can't see anything. **Of course you can't, it's too bright to see anything."**

"Tobi didn't do it, Tobi's a good boy!"

"Hn."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We wasted so much time and money for this?"

"Pein, do you know what happened?"

"Quiet. Someone is here."

'Ugh, what happened?' I slowly stood up and slowly opened my eyes and noticed a lot of eyes on me. 'Kuso.'

"Damn. Who the hell is this bitch?" Hidan asked. The others stayed silent. 'I must be sleeping, they aren't real.' I thought as I pinched myself, 'ouch.' Nope, not a dream, I'm screwed. I slowly spun around and saw the Akatsuki around me. 'What the hell happened?' I stopped turning when I was Pein slowly walk toward me. I took a few steps back until I hit someone. I turned around to see Kisame behind me, he grinned showing me his razor sharp, shark-like teeth.

"You are not what we expected." Said Pein. I looked back at him and glared.

"Hn." Was all I said. He was a jerk!

"She just said Itachi's line!" Tobi said jumping up and down. I gave him a death glare and he hid behind Sasori. I smirked and then glared back at Pein. He glared back.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you know that we could kill you in the worst possible ways?"

"Hn." He was getting mad with my monosyllabic answers, but he should be used to it because of Itachi, right?

"Pein, I don't think it worked. The jutsu was supposed to bring us a jinchuuriki, and she doesn't have too much chakra in her." Konan said. 'Wait, what? A jutsu to bring them the jinchuurikis? That is not good.' I thought. Kisame was still holding me and he was getting annoying. I looked around at the Akatsuki members and saw they had boredom and annoyed faces as well.

"I say we get rid of her. **Let's eat her so there's no body to dump."** Said Zetsu. I didn't move or say anything; I just looked at Pein waiting for him to say something.

"We don't know what she can do or even if she has any power. The jutsu brought her to us for a reason. Itachi, see what you can find out." Itachi nodded and started to walk toward me. 'Kuso, I'm in deep trouble…what can I do?'

"Wait." I said. Pein looked at me and Itachi stopped in front of me.

"What?" Pein asked.

"I'm not a ninja; I could die from his Mangekyo Sharingan." I stated emotionless.

"I feel chakra in her, but it seems unused." Kisame said.

"So? If you die, then you are of no use to us. If you live, than you might be of some use to us."  
>Pein said motioning Itachi in front of me. I shut my eyes and bit my lip.<p>

"Guess she really does know us." Sasori said.

"Open your eyes." Itachi said as Kisame put a kunai against my throat. 'Great, I'm about to get tortured.' I thought as I opened my eyes and glared full on at Itachi. Yes, I liked him a lot, but I didn't want to get tortured by him.

_I was suddenly in a world of all red. I was tied on a cross and was looking at Itachi in front of me. I glared and he remained emotionless. _

_"You have one chance, tell me what you know or get 72 hours of torture." Itachi said. I pretended like I was thinking abut his offer, but instead I was thinking about how I was going to miss my Chemistry test tomorrow; I sighed and looked at Itachi._

_"Well I know a lot." I started off to get Itachi's attention. He looked at me to continue; I smirked._

_"First, I know that 2+2 is 4, blue and red make purple, Algebra 2 is semi-hard, you have red eyes, I have blue eyes, um…want me to go on?" I asked smirking. He glared as over a hundred katanas hovered around me. They suddenly came out me and I screamed. It hurt like hell._

Kisame let me go and my body sunk to the floor gasping.

"Why do you think that bitch came instead of a jinchuuriki?" Hidan asked.

"Who knows, but I hope Itachi is getting something out of her." Kisame said. The Akatsuki looked down at the girl lying on the ground gasping.

_"Alright, s … stop, please. I'll tell you what you want to know." I said in a whisper. Holy shit sword hurt! The swords stopped penetrating my stomach and I looked up at Itachi._

_"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked. 'Of course he asks that.'_

_"I know that you guys want all the jinchuurikis the rule the world. I know that you guys can kill me with a flick of a finger, and I know that I don't want to be here." I said hoping that that was enough information to keep me from getting stabbed again._

_"Hn." Was all he said, but then the genjutsu was over with._

"What did you find out?" Pein asked.

"She knows what everyone else does. She doesn't know enough to be of any threat." Itachi said looking at me.

I listened to their conversation while trying to stand up.

'Ha, you know nothing! I can't believe that the Itachi Uchiha was fooled by little O' me!'

'**Well you can be witty sometimes; it just depends on your mood.'** I jumped as I looked at the other Akatsuki seeing who said that. They were in their own little world though and didn't notice the suspicion I had on my face.

'Must have just imagined it.'

'**No you didn't. I'm in you head, and I thought you were smart.'**

'Who the hell are you and where did you come from! Why haven't I heard you before?'

'**Whoa, slow down with the questions there! First off, my name is Tae. And as to where I came from, well that's a little more complicated, but I will explain when you are in a … well, I'll tell you when the Akatsuki aren't about to kill you. Oh, and before I forget, don't get yourself killed.'**

'Wait…ugh, great! This can't get any worse.' I screamed in my head as I heard someone talking about me.

"We should kill the bitch since she doesn't know much and she isn't useful." Hidan said.

"I agree. **We would gladly dispose of her."** Zetsu said. 'Eww.'

"We can't just get rid of her, she came here for a reason, we just have to figure out why she's here. Since Itachi found out that she knows what most of the world knows about us, we have to figure out why she is here." Sasori said.

I started to slowly back up hoping that they wouldn't notice me trying to get away, but Tobi had to looking at me. I glared daring him to say something.

"Tobi doesn't mean to interrupt, but the girl is trying to get away." 'Damn you!' I stopped backing away as the Akatsuki turned to see me about ten feet away from where I was when they started to talk. I continued to glare at Tobi and he hid behind Kisame. I smirked and then turned to Pein.

"Where do you think you are going girl, un?" Deidara asked behind me. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Well, I was going to get the hell out of here, but then Tobi had to say something. Tobi is not a good boy." I said turning around to look at him.

"WHAT! Tobi isn't a good boy!" Tobi screamed and ran at me. I stood there waiting for him to reach me. I mean, yeah, so what if he was Madara … and I was really afraid of him, but at the moment he was still annoying. Tobi ran in front of me and started to cry.

"Tobi's a good boy! He just couldn't let you leave without knowing what you're doing here!" Tobi screamed at me. I ignored him and looked at Pein. He merely looked at me. I glared.

"What are you going to do with me? I don't have chakra and I am of no use to you." I said with malice in every word. Tobi looked up at me and slowly backed away.

"You sound like Leader-sama when he's mad!" Tobi said running behind Sasori.

"You may not have chakra that you can use, but you are here for a reason, so you can't leave." Pein said. I walked toward the Akatsuki and stopped in front of Pein. Suicide? Maybe, but I didn't fear him as much as I did Madara. He looked down at me and then looked at the members.

"She will be staying with us and you are not to kill her until we know why she is here." Pein said. I clenched my jaw. 'She, she, she, I do have a name!'

"Kate." I said. Pein looked at me and I glared.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Kate, not girl." I said. He smirked and ignored me. 'That bastard!'

"Who will she be staying with? She has to stay with one of us; she can't just roam around freely." Konan said to Pein. He nodded and then began to think.

"Itachi, you will be in charge of watching her." Pein said. 'Great, just great!'

"Hn." Was all he said.

"The rest of you will continue with your assignments, dismissed." Pein said and the Akatsuki dispersed except for Kisame and Itachi.

"Great, we get to watch over a girl that is of no use." Kisame said.

"You think it's any better for me fish face." I said looking at the both of them.

"I am a shark!"

"I don't care as long as you don't start saying fish are friends not food, we're good." I said looking at Kisame. He glared and I glared back. I had watched Nemo too much!

"Come." Itachi said as he and Kisame left toward what was a doorway, without the door. I followed glaring at Itachi's back and since Kisame was behind me I couldn't try to sneak away.

'When I get the chance, I am going to find a way to get back home!'

'**Good luck with that hun. It's the Akatsuki's power that brought you here. You have a slim chance of figuring out yourself.'**

'Really! Then how about YOU HELP ME!'

'**Sorry, I wish I could, but right now I can only speak to you. I have been dormant for too long and am just getting used to stretching. It will be a bit before I can use chakra, until then don't do anything rash!'**

'Ugh, great, I'm going to die! I need to get an A in Chemistry!'

'**It's okay, you will get through this. Alright you're almost to your destination, remember, behave!' **Tae said and I snapped out of my little trance when I ran into Itachi's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I said rubbing my nose. Itachi just looked behind me and ignored me.

"I can take it from here Kisame."

"Alright, have fun." Kisame said with a smirk. 'What the hell did that mean?' I turned back to Itachi to find him standing by an open door. I made my way over to the door and walked inside. It's too bad mangas don't take the time to describe the living condition of the Akatsuki because, if I say so for myself, it was rather elegant, but plain. Itachi's room was medium in size and had a queen size bed, a desk, a bathroom, a dresser, a nightstand, a big rug on the already rugged floor. The room was mainly black, but the furniture was wood. It looked nice and homey. 'Wait, I can't get comfortable here!' I thought as I finished looking around the room. Itachi was by the, now closed, door.

"What?" I asked pissed off that I had to have a babysitter. Itachi made his way toward me and stayed where I was trying to look scared. He stopped when we were five inches apart.

"Do not try to escape or you'll be punished, do not go outside of this room unless told to do so by me, and you will not disobey me, understood?" Itachi said. I stared at him, was he serious?

'Wow, I really want to punch him right now. I am not his slave! I will not obey him!'

'**Kate, don't push your luck.'**

'Yeah, yeah.'

"Hn." Was all I said glaring at his nose. Like hell was I going to be put in Mangekyo Sharingan again, that hurt. He said nothing as he left the room. When the door closed, I started to look around. The dresser was filled with his pants, mesh shirts, and some extra cloaks; his desk had scrolls, paper, and some other writing material. The night dresser was plain and didn't appear to have a reason to be there or was there? I walked over to the night dresser and looked in the drawer to find nothing.

'Hn. There has to be a reason for this…' I then put my hand under the night stand to find a place a kunai would normally be found, but of course, no kunai! 'I should have expected that, why couldn't he have forgotten about that one kunai!' When I found nothing, I made my way to his bathroom; it was simple and plain, a shower, sink, and toilet. It was a pretty good size for a bathroom. I then left the bathroom and lied down on his bed. It smelled like blood and … strawberries? Why did his bed smell like strawberries, unless he uses herbal shampoo!

'I can't believe this! Why don't the mangas tell us about this?'

'**Because no one cares if he uses herbal shampoo. Alright kate, I think it's time to tell you a few things.'**

* * *

><p>You know, these little lines that divide the page are really handy! Did you guys ever know that? Probably...Oh well. I hope it was a good chapter! Review and please answer my question! I have no idea what to do, ugh! If you want to flame, then go ahead, if you just want to know what the next chapter is, then wait and find out, and if you want to answer my question, then be my quest! If you have any questions about anything, review andor PM me and I will answer your questions to my best ability. Sayonara readers!


	3. History lesson anyone?

**A/N: **Okay, so basically this chapter is explaining what happened and why things turned out the way they did. I'm sorry if it's confusing at all, I did not mean for it to be. And this has nothing to do with Naruto (that's why I don't own it!) because it is my own plot. Please read and enjoy! Reviews and flames are accepted.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, nothing fancy this time. I do not own Naruto…because if I did…well I would be rich duh! ^_^

"_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain." – Found it at the book store._

_**'Because no one cares if he uses herbal shampoo. Alright kate, I think it's time to tell you a few things.'**_

'Finally! So why am I here, why can I use chakra, and why are you inside of my head?'

'**Didn't I tell you one question at a time? As for your first question, the Akatsuki summoned you. It's time to learn your history Kate. Long ago in the human realm, fiction and nonfiction did not exist. People lived with anime characters, fictional characters. There wasn't a problem until a person decided to change things. Someone wanted to rule both the humans and the characters (at the time though, the humans thought it was normal to be with characters that they lived with because they didn't know other wise) and the urge for power got too strong until a major war broke out. The characters didn't want to be ruled by some human, they thought they were god, above the humans, but the humans thought they were above the characters. What brought the sudden change in thought? A guy named Ryo, he was greedy, vile, a disgrace to the human kind and he wanted to be god, he wanted all the power in the world, so he found others who thought that the characters weren't supposed to be there and his crowd grew more and more until a war was on the verge on breaking. The war was a long and tiring four years. In the process, the characters were decimated and so were the humans. The only way for survival was for them to work out a compromise, but Ryo was still alive and wouldn't accept his defeat so easily. He began to experiment using different characters as his test subjects. He had his own little hideout so no one could here the screams. One day, he found a solution, transporting the characters to another world. He had made a spell that would transport all of the characters to a different dimension, but there was one problem, he would be giving up most of his life line to do so. He didn't care as long as humans came out victorious. And he did it, all the characters vanished, but no one could tell if it actually worked because instead of using up most of his life line, it used up all of it. The humans were mad that he had just removed all the characters like he did, but couldn't do anything about it. Scientists decided to find a solution and looked through Ryo's hideouts and were shocked beyond belief. In one of his hideouts, there was a massive cage that rose over thirty feet tall and thirty feet wide. No one knew how deep it went or what was inside of it until the monster came forward. It was almost invisible, but at the same time it wasn't, it was blue as the water and as clear as ice. Its name was Takuya. He was the combination of all the bijou. No one knew where he came from, and decided that he was too powerful as a whole, so they split him into multiple bijou and sent them where ever they could. The only problem was that they didn't know exactly what they were doing, they were guessing with the help of Ryo's notes. The bijou were spread to the fictional realm, but there was one single bijou that remained in the human realm, me. I was hiding until the right person to wield me came along; they had to be pure, innocent, trustworthy, and with no evil in them. I waited for many years until you came along, I mean yeah there was multiple specimens for me to be inside of, but they had greed and selfishness in them; that is until I found you.'**

I lied there looking at the ceiling, not moving and barely breathing. I couldn't believe it, I was a jinchuuriki … and I was so screwed if the Akatsuki found out about me.

'Okay, so I am a jinchuuriki, how come I haven't been able to hear you my whole life?'

'**I was asleep for a few years to let you grow up, but when I came to, I couldn't reach you. I tried to contact you, but every time I did, you didn't hear me. I don't know why you can hear me now, but it's better this way.'**

'Weird, alright, that was a lot of information to obtain in a short time. So when can I start to try to use chakra?'

'**In a week because I am still not capable of performing with my chakra right now, I have been dormant for too long, but you risk the chance of the Akatsuki finding you out. They are easily perceptible to chakra and they would find out in a heart beat. You will have to be careful.'**

'Alright I will. Thanks for explaining, but now I'm really tired. 'Nite Tae.' I thought as I fell asleep in Itachi's bed.

* * *

><p>Gomen readers! I can't believe that chapter was so short. But man, making the history of why Kate is a junchuuriki was a bitch. Anyway, I'm sorry that it was short, the next chapter (which I may upload later tonight if I'm bored) will be a little longer. It's going to be a dream (just to warn you) about how her dad died, so it won't be toooo long, but it will be longer than this chapter, I promise! Thank you for reading and I hope I'm not disappointing. Oh and Kupochan, you won't be in the story for a while...but later you will. ^_^ R&amp;R and flame if you feel to do so.<p> 


	4. Rain, rain go away

**A/N: **Alright, let the dreams begin! Well for this chapter anyway. Next chapter will be normal...haha normal…anyway, um…I don't think I have anything that might be confusing in this chapter, but if there is, just ask. Btw, rain is awesome and storms are even better! Um…yeah R&R and flame if you want.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, rent, nor borrow anything of Naruto! It would be pretty awesome if I did though…

"_Momma never told me how to love. Daddy never told me how to feel. Momma never told me how to touch. Daddy never showed me how to heal. Momma never set a good example. Daddy never held momma's hand. Momma found everything hard to handle. Daddy never stood up like a man." - How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale_

'_Alright I will. Thanks for explaining, but now I'm really tired. 'Nite Tae.' I thought as I fell asleep in Itachi's bed._

_I woke up to the sound of rain. I loved the rain; it made me feel at peace and it was soothing. The only thing that made rain better was when it was accompanied by thunder and lightning, now that was heaven. I sat up and looked out my window in my room, the clouds were gray and the street was wet from the rain; it was about five in the morning, so it was still dark outside and the street lights were on. I picked out my clothes for the day, a Friday and almost the weekend every student looks forward to, and I took a shower. My mother was a waitress in a small café and had to leave early to get ready for the day. My dad had to leave early for a case he was working at the burro, so I was alone in the house. I ate breakfast on turned on the weather channel, "The high today will be fifty with a small breeze coming from the west. For the next few days a low will be on top of us resulting in rain and a possibility of a thunder storm or two…" The weather was going to be great for the next few days and the rain also meant to going outside for gym, I was exalted!_

_I grabbed my backpack and left for school, I lived close enough to the high school to walk, so I grabbed my umbrella as I left. When I made it to the high school, I saw my best friend arriving as well._

"_Max!" I yelled as I ran toward her. She looked up and when she saw me, she smiled._

"_Hey Kate! This weather is awesome isn't it?" _

"_I know! Did you hear that it's going to be like this for the next few days?'_

"_Yes, my mom told me! This also means no gym! Oh, did you finish the Chemistry homework?"_

"_Yes, but I couldn't figure out number fifteen. How about you?" I asked Max._

"_No I was going to ask you the same thing. We can ask teach in class. I'll meet up with you later, I have to go drop a book off at the library! Bye." Max yelled. I waved her goodbye and went to my first class, Algebra II, it was so boring and we had a test today. _

_After school I said goodbye to my friends and went home. It was still raining, but the clouds were getting darker, which meant a storm was coming. My phone rang, it was my mom._

"_Hey mom, what's up?"_

"_Sweetie, you should hurry up home, the weather channel has put out a thunderstorm warning. I'll be home in about an hour and you father should be getting home soon too. We're having chicken for dinner."_

"_Alright, I'm almost home so don't worry, I'll make it before the storm gets here. And I'll start the chicken!" I said walking into my house._

"_Thank you. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."_

"_Bye mom! Love you." I said as I hung up. I walked into the kitchen as started the chicken, after I was done cutting the chicken and putting it into the oven, I walked to the living room and turned on my IPod and started what little homework I had. I finished my homework and checked the chicken, which wasn't done yet, so I turned on the news and then went to do the dishes left over from this morning, while listening to the news. _

"_Breaking news, a serial killer is on the loose. Everyone should lock the doors and windows. The serial killer was last located on Main Street and heading east. The cops are searching for him at this moment. He is 6'5 and two hundred pounds; he is wearing a white and black prisoner outfit and has a gun on him. Again, we urge people to stay in doors and lock all windows and doors! He is very dangerous and will kill if need be." The newscaster said. I froze. I dropped the dishes and locked the front door and all the windows a person could fit through. Then I turned off most of the lights and turned off the oven and my IPod and went into the living room with a phone and a pocket knife I had stored a while ago. A serial killer was on the loose in the neighborhood and was very close to the house. Then I heard a noise. I froze and gripped the knife ready to use it. I heard the noise again, it sounded like a lock picking the door. I stood up and made it to the hallway by the front door and hid ready to attack. I dialed by dad's number and put the phone down on the floor. The door opened and a man walked in wearing black and white. I jumped him and we both fell on the floor. I punched him and he threw me off of him. I stood no chance, he was muscular and he was bigger than me, but that didn't mean that I couldn't fight back at the moment, he was caught off guard. I heard a brief 'hello?' from my dad and that's when I started to speak._

"_Get out of my house!" I yelled at the serial killer._

"_Now, why would I do that? I'm having too much fun." The killer said. I knew my dad could here me and I knew he would call for back up to come help me._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Me? I want another victim, you see, I haven't killed in a long time and to me, killing is a beautiful piece of art." The serial killer pulled out a Swiss Army knife and started to walk towards me. I screamed and ran toward my room, yeah right, I was not going to attack a mad man unless he got really close to and I had the upper hand, but right now, that was not going that happen!_

"_Hahaha, dear child, you cannot run from me." I hoped that whoever was looking out for me that my dad was on his way to help me. I ran into my room and locked the door and then ran to my bathroom and locked that door too. I waited and didn't hear the killer come into my room, but I did hear a fight. I slowly made my way to the hallway to see what was going on. My dad was in a fight with the killer. I couldn't tell who was winning, all I saw was blood on the floor and I didn't know who's it was. The next thing I knew the killer was on the ground dead and my father was standing over him. _

"_Dad!" I yelled as I ran toward him and gave him a hug._

"_Kate, are you alright?" He asked as he hugged me back._

"_Yes. He didn't hurt me. I'm so glad you're here!" I said hugging him closer. Suddenly my dad fell to his knees._

"_Dad? Are you okay?" He didn't answer me as he fell onto his back._

"_DAD!" I screamed at him, then I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood._

"_Dad! No, no, NO! Don't die!" I yelled. He was stabbed very close to his heart and he was dying in front of me. _

"_Kate *cough*promise me you'll look after your mother…*cough*…" My dad said faintly. I was already crying by now._

"_No I won't! You'll tell her, you're okay! Don't die, you can't die!" I yelled. I ran to get my phone and dialed 911 and told them what happened and the operator said someone was on the way. I ran to my dad and say that his breathing was a lot slower than it was before I went to get my phone._

"_Dad…dad?"_

"_I'm here."_

"_Please don't go. I still need you, mom needs you. You have to live dad! Please don't go!" I said crying._

"_It's okay Kate, everything … will … be …okay. I love … y…" _

"_Dad? Dad? No!" I said as my dad took his last breath. I sat there next to my dad and everything became a blur. The police came in, then the medics, then my mom. I was picked up by someone, but I don't remember who; I was in a daze. It was my fault, if I had attacked the serial killer or tried to help in anyway, my dad would be alive! 'Kami, he would still be alive if I had done something.' I thought. I heard the rain fall and thought it was the perfect weather because I felt as gloomy as it was outside. After that day, I hated rain._

* * *

><p>Well, I thought that was longer than the last one! I hope it was good and it there are any errors, gomen. I didn't mean to. I guess you guess like longer chapters, huh? I'll make some of the chapters longer. ^_^ So, I hoped you enjoyed, another chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight if I fell like it and am bored. Sayonara readers.<p> 


	5. Kuso, this is not good

**A/N: **It's a longer chapter! Yay. Okay but before you read, I have a confession … I suck at writing fight/battle scenes and there is a fight/battle scene or two in this chapter, so gomen, I hope it's at least decent! And a warning for those who may not like swearing, there is a little more swearing in this chapter, but it's not too bad. I don't think there is anything confusing in this chapter either … but I did write it, so maybe it's just me. If you have questions, ask! Um … R&R and flame if you feel the need to.

**Disclaimer: **For this disclaimer, I am going to get help from a friend of a friend, Itachi my man!  
>Itachi: I'm not doing it.<br>Me: Why the hell not. It's not going to hurt; it's only five simple words!  
>Itachi: No.<br>Me: Why not?  
>Itachi: I'm not in this story as much as I want to be.<br>Me: You have got to be kidding me! You are like the second main character! You will be in it next chapter and the one after that and so on.  
>Itachi: Yeah, I already know what happens, we get into an-<br>Me: OKAY! Don't pay any attention to Itachi! I'll say the stupid disclaimer for damn's sake! I do not own Naruto!

"_Some say that in order to find out why you lived, one must die." - Naruto Magna_

_I heard the rain fall and thought it was the perfect weather because I felt as gloomy as it was outside. After that day, I hated rain._

I bolted into the sitting position with a tear coming down my face. That stupid dream, it never left me alone. I had the same dream every night after my dad died for about three months; it was always how he died and it never left out a single detail. The dreams slowly disappeared, but every once in a while I would have the dream and I would wake up crying.

'**Kate, I know that the dream is painful, but you need to get your head back on track. You are in Itachi's room right now and he should be coming back any time now.'**

'I know.' I said getting up making my way toward the bathroom to take a shower. After my short shower I walked out with the same clothes on and sat on his bed.

'Okay, so if I can't escape and I have no chakra that I can use at the moment, what the hell can I do?'

'**You can try to behave yourself. They are Akatsuki you know.'**

'Yeah I know, but what are they going to with me? I have no use to them!'

'**They may find a use for you. I would behave if I were you. I wouldn't want to make them mad, if you haven't noticed, they are short tempered.'**

I was about to answer Tae, but Itachi walked in. I stared at him and he walked closer to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me."

"Why?" I asked not moving. Itachi glared at me as he now stood in front of me.

"You can come willingly or I can make you, painfully." I said nothing as I stood and glared at him.

"Hn." Was what he said as he started to walk out of the room with me following.

'Tae, do you know where we are going?'

'**Yes Kate I do. Make sure you don't show them you have me inside you and that you don't make them mad.'**

'What the hell is that supposed to mean and how is that supposed to help me?' I yelled at Tae, but Tae didn't reply. I decided to glare a hole into Itachi's back as we walked. He didn't seem to notice as we walked into a room that looked like … a training room?

"Finally! What took you so long, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi didn't answer as we walked toward Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Pein. So this is what Tae was talking about. 'Great.'

"You are here so we can figure out if you have the chakra that Kisame says you do and if you can use it. Once we see if you have power, we can figure out how and why you were summoned here." Pein said.

"Uh- huh, problem. I have never used chakra and I don't even know how to use it, so how in the hell are you guys going to test your guys' theory?" I asked glaring at everyone.

"We'll see about that, un" Deidara said. 'What the hell does that mean!'

'**Okay, Kate. You will have to listen and listen well. I have a feeling they, or one of them, are going to attack you to see if you are useful, so you will have to either let me take over and expose us or you can run like hell. If you get into trouble, I will interfere and then we will be known, so be careful.'**

"Shit." I said out loud on accident. Kisame started to walk toward me as the other members stood by the wall and watched. I backed away slowly as we walked toward me.

"You can't escape me girly." He started to walk toward me faster and I decided I could either run or get killed; I ran. I turned and ran toward the trees, but not being a ninja, I didn't get far before Kisame was in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Told you." He said as he swung his sword, I ducked and ran, but everywhere I tried to run, he was there. I had nowhere to go. I stopped running and turned around and glared at him.

"How the hell is this fair! You are a S-class criminal and I'm not! I'm not even a fucking ninja!"

"Life is unfair. Now you can either fight back with the chakra I feel in you or you can die and we move on with our mission. Your choice." Kisame said walking toward me again.

'Tae, I can't die and leave my mom alone. I need to fight back. Help me.'

'**Alright Kate, I will. I am going to tell you what to do, all you have to do is listen and I will make it work. Close your eyes and concentrate and the warm feeling in your blood.'**

I closed my eyes and brought my hand together like ninjas always do when they are doing jutsus. Kisame stopped and the other Akatsuki members stood alert.

"What is she doing? Tobi thought she didn't know how to use chakra." Tobi said uncertainly.

"This is getting interesting, un." Deidara said as Pein and Itachi stayed focused on Kisame and Kate.

'Alright Tae, I can feel something, what next?'

'**Continue concentrating on your chakra. In a moment you will be able to see me in you mind.' **

I continued to focus when I felt a pull. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room in front of a cage about twenty feet wide and tall. That's when I saw Tae; he was beautiful. He looked like a white tiger, but with four tails. His eyes were blue with a black star in them. He stood about eleven feet in the air and was sitting staring at me.

'**Well done Kate. I am going to give you a quick over view on chakra and how to use it. With my chakra, you will be able to use your chakra more easily.' **Tae explained the hand motions and the breathing and the movements that had to deal with chakra control and he showed me a few jutsus. He also told me that I could use the element of fire and water. A weird mix of elements, but it would come in handy if I ever needed to use them. Afterwards, I opened my eyes and glared at Kisame. He had frozen and so had the other Akatsuki members.

"Well, would you look at that, you have chakra. Now this is going to get interesting." Kisame said running at me. I didn't move until he was close to me. I disappeared, no, I puffed into crows. The Akatsuki members now were walking toward Kisame.

"Well, well, would you look at that. The brat has skill." Kisame said. I heard them from up a tree about two yards to their left.

"What are we going to do Leader-sama, un?" Deidara asked.

"Go get her Itachi." Pein said and Itachi puffed. The next thing I knew I felt his chakra behind me. I spun around to glare at him and he glared back. I didn't move as he walked toward me.

"Like hell I am going back there." I said crossing my arms.

"You have lied. You know how to use chakra and the chakra you have is that of a jinchuuriki. You will go back there." Itachi said as he stopped in front of me. I glared and looked up at him. I turned around and walked toward the middle of the room where the other Akatsuki members were deciding that I didn't want him to use his Mangekyo Sharingan on me again.

'Ha, Itachi you know nothing, but I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Explain yourself." Said Pein looking pissed.

"I don't know what to tell you, honestly. I didn't know how to use chakra, then suddenly I did. I'm as confused as you guys are." I said looking around at them. By the looks on their faces, they didn't believe me.

"Tobi thinks that she's lying to us. Tobi felt a looooottt of chakra radiating off of her … like a jinchuuriki." Tobi said looking at me. 'I'm going to kill you Madara!'

"Tobi has a point. Her chakra level was pretty strong and Samehada was intrigued by it. She's not telling us something." Kisame said.

"I say we attack her and see if she can handle it, un."

"Enough. Deidara, take her to the interrogation room. The rest of you have things to do. Itachi, wait a minute." Pein said. Deidara started to walk toward me and I glared. 'Shit, more torture.'

"Follow me, yeah." Deidara said as he led me out of the room.

'Tae, I have a bad feeling about this.'

'**Kate, I know Itachi and Pein have figured it out. The only way to survive this is to help them.'**

'Excuse me? Help a criminal organization take over the world was not what I planned on!'

'**I know, but do you want them to take me out of you and you die or do you want to go take your Chemistry test and see you mom and friends again? It's the only way. Now, I'm guessing that Itachi is going to interrogate you again, so be strong and don't fight back if you can help it.'**

'Easy for you to say! I want the hell out of here… fine, I'll do what I can to make it out of here.'

I continued to follow Deidara until we cam upon a door that was wood and very old looking. Deidara opened the door and led me inside. It was completely dark. I turned around to say what the hell to Deidara, but he closed the door, leaving me in darkness. 'Great.' I stayed still looking around me hoping my eyes would adjust; they didn't.

"Is anyone there! This is getting annoying!" I yelled to the darkness hoping that someone was coming. I was about to yell again, then I heard a noise to my right. I turned to look, but I couldn't see anything. 'Okay…' Then the sound was behind me, but nothing was there.

"What the hell? If you have questions, then ask them and stop trying to fucking scare me!" I yelled. I heard the noise again, but this time it was right next to me. I turned to see purple eyes. 'Shit.' The next thing I knew, my back was against the wall and a kunai was to my throat.

"Now, I will ask you some questions and you will answer them honestly." Pein said. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to; the kunai was pressed too hard, so I merely nodded.

"Good, now, where did your chakra come from?"

'Tae?'

'**Tell him.'**

"His name is Tae and he's a jinchuuriki."

"And you didn't tell us before now?"

"I didn't know about him until after I talked to you and even if I did know, I know what you would, can, do to me and thus, me dying."

"What type of elements can you use?"

"Fire."

"And?"

"Water."

"Really? That's interesting. Now, how did you just now figure out that you have a jinchuuriki inside you?"

"I don't know."

"Not good enough." Pein threw me into the wall across from us and then pulled me up by my neck and put a kunai in my left shoulder. 'Ouch.'

"Now, the truth."

"I DON'T KNOW. I always felt something in me, but I never could use chakra. I don't know why I can use chakra now, I really don't."

"Where are you from?"

'Should I tell him? Or at least lie a little.'

'**Tell him, but not everything. Improvise a bit.'**

"I'm not from here. I'm from a different … country. The village I live in doesn't have ninjas nor do people even talk about them."

"And where is you village located?"

"Why would I tell you? For all I know, you'll raid it and kill everyone I know!" My shoulder got stabbed again.

"Tell me."

"Kanagawa, it's in the Lighting Country."

"Very well, you will stay with Itachi until we extract the jinchuuriki from you." Pein said as he let go of me; I slid to the ground holding my shoulder. Pein started to walk out.

'Great, I'm going to die!' I thought as Itachi came inside the dark room. I slowly got up and walked toward Itachi. I followed him to his room and I collapsed on his bed. 'Ow.'

"Sit up." 'Huh?' I looked at him and saw bandages. I slowly sat up and she wrapped my shoulder.

"Why the hell do you care about a little wound if I'm going to die anyway?" I asked glaring at him. He glared back and finished wrapping my shoulder without answering.

"You know, you aren't a monster for what you did." I said standing up and walking to look out his window. It was winter where they were and the trees were covered in snow, it was a lovely site to see.

* * *

><p>That was a pretty long-ish chapter, ne? I hope so! I felt like uploading another chapter because I am soo bored, I just might upload another chapter because I am bored to death. I hope it's good so far! Um...yeah. R&amp;R and flame if you really feel like it, I won't stop you. Sayonara readers ^_^<p> 


	6. The truth hurts sometimes

**A/N: MUST READ! **Alrighty then, another chapter is up! I need to specify some things before you read though. 1.) Mellon nin means friend in Elvish (Lord of the Rings for those who don't know) and I felt like using it. 2.) **MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!** I don't know what episodes are used (gomen), but you find out why Itachi killed his family, what Sasuke is going to do and some other things that some may not want to find out now, but if you do, be my guest and read! ^_^ 3.) One point in this chapter, I mention Itachi crying … I don't really know if that happened, but I imagine it that way, so it's in this story. Don't like, don't read ^_^ I think that's it…Oh, just kidding. The end is almost here and by that I mean the end of the story. You might be thinking that 'She's not even home yet!' or 'But the Akatsuki haven't extracted the jinchuuriki form her yet!' Don't worry, things will happen in this chapter that makes it the way it is! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I'm still in school!

~"Say it, defend yourself, go on. We're listening what's wrong? Did I hit the spot, piss you off, make you a fool in front of everyone? Take it! It's time, admit your faults. It's your turn feeling small." – Say it by Evans Blue

"_You know, you aren't a monster for what you did." I said standing up and walking to look out his window. It was winter where they were and the trees were covered in snow, it was a lovely site to see._

"Excuse me?" Itachi said. I turned to look at him; he had confusion and anger written on his face.

"I know why you did it and I believe that you had the right intentions even though it's not turning out the way you wanted it to be." I didn't specify what he did right, but I saw the light bulb go off and his eyes narrowed and he started to walk towards me.

"What do you know?"

"Enough." He grabbed my throat and I glared.

"Tell me."

"Why? It's not going to do any good, it can't change the past." Itachi's hand got tighter around my neck to the point where I could barely breathe.

"You will tell me. Now."

"I *cough* can't *cough* breathe." I said as my sight slowly got black. Itachi loosened his grip on my neck and I sucked in a breath.

"Listen, what the elders made you do was wrong, even if they said it was better for Konoha. They could have approached it differently. They burdened you with the responsibility of killing your family and they should die for it." I told Itachi looking at the ground. I could feel his ager radiating off him, but I had to tell him how I felt, if I was going to die.

"**Don't think like that Kate! You aren't going to die. What happened to seeing your friends and not leaving your mother alone?"**

'I'm sorry for thinking like that. I won't again.'

"How did you find out?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Um … well you wouldn't believe me."

"Hn." I'm guessing that means, 'Try me.'

'Tae, can I tell him?'

"**I don't know if it would be the best thing to do, hun, he is Akatsuki and is very close to Pein. But at the end of the day, it's officially your choice."**

'Sorry Tae, I need to.'

"Okay, I'll tell you, but can you let go of my neck please?" Itachi hesitantly let go of my neck as I turned to look out the window. It was beginning to snow. It was only a light flurry, but it was beautiful; the trees were lightly covered and the ground was beginning to turn white, devouring what was left of the green earth.

"I lied about where I was from. I know you are probably thinking that I'll lie again, but I'm not. I from the United States of America in a different dimension. You are what is called anime, fiction, a story that is read by millions. The anime tells us everything about everyone." I looked at Itachi to see if he was at all believing what I was saying; his face showed confusion, which was understandable.

"Then how come you have a jinchuuriki?" Of course he asks that!

"*Sigh* Okay well, a long time ago, before any of us were born, there was a time when fictional characters and humans coexisted with each other, but then a guy by the name of Ryo thought that we shouldn't intermingle with each other and experimented with different things to try to get rid of the fictional characters and he did. But after he moved the fictional characters to a different dimension, he died because it used too much of his life energy. People weren't happy with what he had done and started to explore his research labs which contained a creature they didn't know they would find. They found a creature named Takuya, which consisted of all the bijou. The humans thought it was too powerful and decided to follow Ryo's example by sending it to another dimension, but they didn't know how to do it. They read all of Ryo's paperwork and finally transported Takuya to this universe, but they did something wrong and divided him up into ten bijou. Nine of them came here and one stayed in the human dimension, which ended up in me." I took a breathe, that was a lot to say at once! I stared at Itachi seeing if he believed me at all. He was deep in thought and said nothing. Then he looked at me and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"That is not possible."

"Oh really? Hm, then how do I know that you cried after killing your family and left Sasuke there in the rain after you told him to hate you and to use that hate to kill you! Or how about that Sasuke looked up to you and you blew him off because being a prodigy was more important to you! Or how about…" Itachi threw me into the bathroom door and I fell to the floor, but then he picked me up and had a kunai against my throat.

"I did what was right." I glared.

"Right? Yes, because killing your family is so righteous! And leaving your brother alive to kill you because you felt quilt is also right! Where the hell is your damn guts! Do you not have what it takes to make things right!" I yelled at him.

"I left him alive to make things right and because he wasn't worth killing. I killed my family because they were going to attack the village and take over, I saved Konoha."

"Oh yes, because leaving your brother alive is going to make everything right. Have ever thought about what Sasuke will do when he finds out that you were ordered to kill your family! No, you didn't because you were too caught up in your own world about what was right for you and Konoha. But your decision may have been Konoha's downfall." I said glaring at him. The kunai pressed more against my neck.

"Sasuke won't find out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you know? Tell me know."

"Why you don't believe me anyway. It would be futile." Suddenly the kunai was in my left shoulder. What is up with kunais in my shoulder?

"You will tell me or you will die."

"I'm going to die anyway." Itachi's glare hardened even more.

"But if you really want to know, then let me go and step two steps away from me." I said. He thought for a moment and took the kunai out of my shoulder and stepped about two steps away, but kept his guard up.

"Sasuke will find out, by whom? I can't tell you, but you made a miscalculation mellon nin. And what he does after he finds out you might ask? He will go after Konoha, not just the elders, the whole village! No survivors! He is so bent on killing the people who killed his family that he doesn't even know what he is doing is wrong! And who's fault is that? Yours, you made him an avenger and he is doing exactly that!"

"He wouldn't hurt the innocent. He just wants the culprits to pay for what they did. That is why he is after me." Itachi said.

"Yeah right!" I practically yelled at him, "You may have thought that everything would end well; Sasuke would kill you, him getting his revenge and you getting solitude. But no, after he kills you, someone is going to tell him and he plans to make the whole village pay for doing what they did, no such thing as innocent anymore in his mind! I'm sorry, but everything you have done is in vain." I said sliding to the ground in a sitting position holding my shoulder. Itachi just stood there looking at the 'O so interesting' spot on the floor. Why did I tell him everything? I have no idea, maybe because he had the right to know. He tried to do what was right in his own mind, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

"How do I know you aren't lying again?"

"You really don't believe me? *sigh* Use your Sharingan if you really want the truth." I said standing slowly and walking toward him. Once I was in front of him I looked into his eyes and was sucked into a world of red … again.

_I looked around, I was in my room and my computer was on. It was in the afternoon and was raining outside. _

"_You're room?" Itachi asked looking around the room. 'Oh kami, I hope he doesn't find my journal!'_

"_What journal?"_

"_Great, you can hear my thoughts. It's nothing." I said as a sound radiated off my computer. Itachi tensed._

"_It's okay." I said walking toward it taking a seat. The episode where Sasuke killed Itachi was about to play, I paused it and looked at Itachi who looked confused._

"_This is a computer where we watch the anime of you guys. Do you really want to watch it, it's the episode where Sasuke … um … kills you." I said looking back at the screen._

"_Yes." I sighed and pressed play. Itachi watched himself die and Sasuke cry by himself. I stood up and walked to the window. I hated that episode! Itachi was my favorite character and he was hot. I had watched it once with Max and we both cried, but I couldn't watch it again or I would cry again._

"_Why would you cry for me?" 'Damn, I forgot you can still hear me…'_

"_Because, even though you made a mistake, you had the right heart and you are a great brother that tried to look after Sasuke, even if some of your decisions weren't the ones I would have chosen." I said walking back to the computer forwarding it to the part where Madara finds Sasuke and tells him everything._

"_You really do know everything." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I simply nodded and let him watch, and then I clicked on another episode that shows Sasuke's thoughts on Konoha and what he plans to do. Itachi tensed._

"_You weren't lying."_

"_I'm sorry."_

The next thing I knew, we were back in his room. Itachi said nothing and left the room. I lied down on his bed and closed my eyes.

'Did I do the right thing Tae?'

'**I don't know Kate. You said you trusted him, I hope you are correct. I don't know what good telling him was though, I am still going to be extracted from you.'**

'Ugh, yeah I know. Maybe some of it got through to him and maybe he will take care of Madara or something. I don't know, but I'm tired. Kami, I hoped that worked.'

I woke with a start. I sat up and heard an explosion. What the hell was going on? I stood up and walked out of Itachi's door. 'Left or right?'

'**Listen.'**

I did and heard another explosion to my right. I ran down the never ending hallway and stopped at the crumbled doorway. 'Not getting through there.' I turned around and went through a door and it brought me outside. 'Wow, that was pure luck.' I looked around and saw debris. 'What the hell happened!" I started to make my way to the tree line, but was stopped by a shadowy figure.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha! I left off on a cliff hanger ^_^ I feel happy now...just kidding. Anyway, I felt like I hadn't done enought clif hangers in this story, so that's why there is one now. And if I feel really evil (which I kinda do right now) I won't post another chapter until tomorrow, but I might, Might post it later tonight ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed, it wasn't a major spoiler I hope, but you never know. I'm sorry if I have any errors in the original Naruto plot or grammarspelling errors too, I did not mean to. R&R&F if you want!(F being flame)


	7. Thank you

**A/N:** I don't know how to tell you guys how happy I am right now! I love reviews and you guys are soo nice! I love all of you who have read this story! ^_^ Back to business *cough*, so you all know that this story is at its end. This sadly is the last chapter. V_V But, at the end of this chapter, I will have another little note that will have the most serious question in the world. Please look into it ^_^ Um … I think that's it, but I want to give a special thanks to my friend for the inspiration on Max and my Chemistry class for … well Chemistry class. And as of now, this is the last A/N for this story…I might cry…actually, there will be a A/N at the end of the chapter, so I wont cry. Please enjoy and thank you all for patently waiting for this chapter to be uploaded! R&R&F if you want! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Why the fuck would I want to fucking own this fucking anime? Because I would be damn rich and Jashin would love for all the fucking sacrifices I could fucking give that asshole, that's why. But unfortunately I do not own this fucking anime. Wow, that was a lot of swearing, ne? I felt like being like Hidan for a moment…never doing that again!

~ "A warning to the profit, the liar, the honest, this is war. To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah, this is war." – This is war by 30 Seconds to War

_I started to make my way to the tree line, but was stopped by a shadowy figure._

I looked up to see Sharingan. Itachi.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Follow me." 'Huh?'

'**I don't know what is going on Kate! All of the bijou are being let go and are attacking the Akatsuki.'**

"Itachi! What is going on?" I said stopping. Itachi stopped and turned around. He looked tired and almost out of chakra, which was saying a lot because he was an Uchiha!

"I confronted Madara and he told me what I already knew from you, confirming what you said. I killed him and some members turned on Pein and allied with me, others did not. It's a war right now and you need to get home." 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

'**Yes. It seems you were right to trust him.'**

"How do I get back?" Itachi smirked. So he had an idea! He turned around and ran, I followed him. We ran for about twenty minutes until we came to an abandoned hideout. It looked like one of Orochimaru's. Itachi led me through the caverns and into a dark room. I looked around while Itachi looked for something specific. What? I had no clue.

"Are you looking for something specific?" I asked from behind him. He didn't answer as he looked through an old book.

'Tae?'

'**That looks like the book that Ryo used! Kate, you may have just found your way back home!'**

Itachi found what he was looking for and looked at me. I looked back and waited.

"You are going back to where you are supposed to be."

"Why are you helping me? First I lied to you, then I insulted you, and then I yelled at you. You should be stoic as always and not showing emotion, it's weird." I said with a smirk. He smirked back and walked toward the middle of the room. I followed and stood in front of him as he read something.

"That may be true, but you showed me the future and the consequences of my actions. I have to deal with them now and you have to get back to your world."

"But how do you know that when I get back, everything will go back to the way it was supposed to be and I did nothing?"

"I don't, but you have to go back. You should have never come here in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. Just remember, Sasuke is running on emotion only, not rationality. He is crazy right now and won't listen to reason. You will have to work hard for him to listen to you, but he will listen in time." I said as Itachi began to make hand signals. I looked at me as light circled around me. I felt wetness by my eye and brushed it away.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you." Then I only saw light.

I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed. I looked at the clock; three thirty in the morning. 'Holy shit, that was the most vivid dream I have ever had! Too bad it wasn't real.' I thought as I sat up. 'Tae?' No reply. 'Yup, only a dream.' I got up and took a shower, it's not like I could get to bed after what I dreamed. I got out and got on my computer and went to to watch another episode of Naruto Shippuden, but the site was down. 'Huh?' I clicked on the link that was on the page. It read:

_Due to the dramatic change, we have temporarily disabled the site. It will be up and running again once everything is cleared up, which should take about a day. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your patience._

'What dramatic change! What the hell happened while I was asleep?' By the time I got off my computer, it was around five in the morning; almost time for school. Then my phone bussed. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, it was Max.

Max: Kate, have you checked this morning? It's disabled because of some dramatic change!

Me: I just saw that! What the hell is so dramatic that they have to take down all of the episodes! It's so depressing!

Max: I know! Ugh, this sucks! I was at the part when Shikamaru is getting revenge for Asuma!

Me: I watched that episode yesterday, but then my stupid computer decided to shut down. And oh- I have to tell you my dream when we get to school! It was so real!

Max: Haha, normally it's me telling you my dreams! Kuso, I have to go take a shower before school. Sayonara mellon nin!

Me: Cya.

I shut my phone and threw it on my bed. 'Great, I woke up to a disabled computer and my dream not being real. Can this get any worse?'

Once at school, I headed toward the tree that Max and I hang out all the time out. She wasn't there yet, so I took out my Chemistry to study since I had a test today. It was about two minutes after I started to study when I heard Max yell my name. I looked up to see Max walking toward me.

"Hey. Can you believe the stupid site is down!" I said as she sat next to me taking my Chemistry notes.

"I know it's so stupid! Hey, what is the chemical compound of this?" I answered her question just as the bell rang. I headed to my locker and Max to hers. Once we were in class, I got my phone out and got on the internet, well to to be exact. Max saw what I was doing and leaned in to see if the site was back up. It was, but something was wrong. The episodes … there weren't as many.

"Are you seeing this Max?"

"Yup. The site is back! Yay! And with a new background, I guess that's what they were talking about with it being dramatic. I like it!" Just what the hell was going on!

"You don't see that the number of episodes has diminished?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The number of episodes is the same. I think you might be sick, maybe it's the stress of the test." What! 'I know this is wrong!' I went to the last episode that was on the site and was astonished. That was not the ending I was expecting. Konoha was fine, the Akatsuki were gone, Tsunade was alive, Sasuke was friends with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi again, and Itachi was alive. 'This is not right!'

'**Looks like we changed a few things and only we remember how it was before.' **I jumped. Max looked at me with a worried expression. I smiled slightly and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I started to pace like a mad man.

'Tae? Oh kami, it wasn't a dream!'

'**No it wasn't. And sorry about not answering you earlier, I was sleeping.'**

'Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami! This can't be happening! I changed everything and no one knows!'

'**Breathe Kate! It's okay. It's what was meant to happen. Trust me.'**

'How can you be sure! I can't believe this.' I continued to pace not believing what I was hearing and what I saw.

'Alright, so Naruto Shippuden has changed, has anything else changed?'

'**Well …'**

'Are you kidding me? I thought today couldn't get any worse, stupid jinxes.'

'**Don't worry, it's not too big of a change, but only you will know when you see it and maybe the … well I'll just let you find out. You might want to go to class though.'**

Once I chilled out a little bit, I headed back to class. Max looked up from her test with a worried look as I sat down. I smiled to make it seem like I was okay, she didn't buy it. I just focused on my test, which was really easy. Once I turned the test in, I took out my IPod and was about to listen to it when the door opened. I didn't pay any attention to it until my teacher asked for the class's attention. I looked up and my jaw dropped. 'What. The. Hell.'

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." My teacher asked the new kid.

"My name is Nyan Hiroshi; it's a pleasure to meet all of you." My class welcomed him and I was just dumbfounded.

"Kate! We have Japanese person going to our school. Today is awesome. Hey, are you okay?" Max whispered in my ear. I was feeling faint. That was not 'Nyan Takuya', it was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha was going to my school and he was real, in my dimension. 'Tae, this shouldn't have happened!'

'**It's okay Kate. Yes I know it's Itachi, but since Naruto Shippuden has ended, Itachi, somehow, got here in our dimension. He knows what is going on, and he also remembers everything from the Naruto world, like you do.'**

'Oh kami.' I thought as Itachi, I mean Nyan looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Alright, you can sit next to Kate over there for now until we find you a seat. Welcome to Chemistry." My teacher said as Nyan walked toward me. Max just stared at him. I coughed to get her attention. She looked at me with confusion. I leaned in to talk to her in her ear.

"It's not polite to stare." I said laughing trying to act normal. Once Nyan was sitting next to me, I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you." I said narrowing my eyes; he did the same as he shook my hand.

"You already now my name, it's nice to 'meet' you too." Through our exchange in words, Max stared at us.

"And this is my best friend, Max." I said looking at Max. She stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Max." Nyan said.

"Kate, may I see you a moment?" My teacher asked.

"Sure." I said getting up looking at Nyan one more time.

"Nyan has the all the same classes as you, do you mind showing him around?"

"No problem, it would be my pleasure." I said as I smiled. My teacher nodded as I turned to go back to my seat. I began to listen to my IPod while Max read form her Kindle. Nyan looked bored to tears. I sighed and he looked at me.

"Do you want to listen too?" I asked. He thought for a moment and nodded. I gave him an ear piece and we listened to Japanese music. He looked at me weird and I smirked. I took out my phone and motioned him to give me his number; he obliged and I gave him mine so we could talk in class without anyone listening. The teachers didn't care whether we texted or not, so it didn't matter.

Me: Do you remember everything?

Nyan: Yes. Never thought we would meet again.

Me: You can say that again. So how do you like being in my world?

Nyan: It's … different.

Me: Hn. The bell is going to ring soon. I'll show you were to go.

Nyan just nodded to me and I put my IPod away as my class nerd herded by the door.

"Hey, Kate, want to hang out later?" Max asked me. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"I don't know I have to talk to my agent and make an appointment." I said laughing. Max laughed to at my roundabout way of saying yes. Nyan looked at me like I was crazy, I just smirked. Life just got interesting.

* * *

><p>The end! Sooooo? How was the ending? Didn't expect to see Itachi again did you? Neither did I until I typed it ^_^ Okay, now the most important decision in your life is now...well maybe not, but I need your guy's opinion and the result depends on how you guys answer the question, which is ...<br>Sequel or no sequel? It's all up to you guys. Tomorrow I will check my reviews and if more people say they want a sequel, then I will, if more say they don't and it was stupid, then I won't and I will write something else. But if no one reviews, then I will assume that you guys don't want a sequel and won't write one. Thank you all for your support and I am glad and thankful to all that read this story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Arigatou Gozaimasu readers, I look forward to hearing from you. ^_^


	8. Sequel?

**A/N:** Well…I got about two reviews saying that they want a sequel. I don't know if I should because no one (well almost no one) reviewed. But upon saying this, I did start a sequel just in case, but they way things are looking in the sequel, I am afraid to post it because I don't know if I will be able to finish it. I do not want another Discontinued note to be posted because then I would feel bad about not writing more of the story. I might be babbling a bit, my bad. I want to thank all of you for reading my story; it means a lot to know that my writing doesn't suck as much as I thought it did. I have thought about putting up the sequel for a while now, and even though it's a little off right now, I will make it so it is worthy to be put on FF. So now that I have expressed my thoughts about the sequel that I am going to write, here is a little 'sneak-peak' at it. If you want to continue to read it, it will be called Inferno. I hope you enjoy. But before you read, you should know that the names have changed for the moment. Different dimension means different names. You can try to guess who they were originally, but it will be challenging to say the least ^_^ Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and the names and Kate and her mom…and her dad and well, you get the idea.

The streets were crowded with people as they headed to work. It was a Monday morning and people, solemnly, had to work and leave the weekend behind. Among these people were two men dressed normally; they wore a black suit with a black tie and had their suitcases in their hand, but something was off. Yes, there were a lot of foreign people that came to Chicago all the time, it was a normal occurrence, but the aura around them made people uneasy and they tried to ignore the two guys as they walked by them.

"The time has come." One of the men said as they walked into a restaurant to get breakfast, they were in no hurry.

"Yes, Yuugure-sama" The man said Mr. Yuugure. Mr. Yuugure looked at the younger man and frowned. He did not need a follower to get his plans into action, but he did come in handy for a sacrifice that he would need later on. The younger man was in his twenties and Mr. Yuugure was in his early thirties. The younger man had blonde hair that was passed his ears and had a pink stripe on its left side. Mr. Yuugure had black hair that was normal for any Japanese man, but for him it was different. Mr. Yuugure's hair color was not normally black, but a color that would most definitely stand out in Chicago and get glances at from business men. The younger man had just felt the need to be more … outgoing and be curious.

"I'm sure you have located the target Jakutai?" The younger man looked up from his plate as he heard his name.

"Yes, Yuugure-sama, the target is about an hour away in a suburb of Chicago. The suburb is called Schaumburg." Jakutai answered as he began to eat his bagel again. Mr. Yuugure simply nodded and looked outside, it had begun to rain and people were hurrying to get to shelter from the rain, which was futile, but they still tried.

'Weak, so weak. This human race does not even know how to cope with the simplest things. Soon, I will change that and this human race will be of no more. Fiction will not be fiction anymore, it will be reality and no one can stop me.' Mr. Yuugure thought to himself as he saw a person fall in a puddle. Jakutai looked at him when he saw a sinister smirk appear upon his face.

'Hmm, this is only the beginning Yuugure. You have no idea what I am planning, but I know your whole scheme. You may think that I am just some little pup following his master with his tail between his legs like a good pup, but no. You only see my façade and you will until your death is upon you my dear friend.' Jakutai as he finished his bagel. Mr. Yuugure only had Chai tea and had finished it while Jakutai had eaten his bagel. Once both were done eating, or drinking, they continued on their way to the train station.

The rain pounded down like a hammer on a nail as the thunder and lightning sounded overhead. People in the train paid no head to the passing storm because it would pass and the day would continue on just like everyday did. They had nothing to fear for they knew that another day would come for them to stop and watch the city go by them in a flash. The birds headed for shelter in the trees, some guarding their young from the storm as well; the rain continued to fall and the animals and insect also went to hide from the storm. It was normal for a storm to pass, it was weather and it happened everyday, nothing was different in this case either. But everything about this storm was wrong; every sound that every person heard, every rain droplet that fell from the sky as condensation that contacted a solid object, every lightning strike was different than a normal storm. What was wrong with the storm that everyone was used to and that no one was concerned about? The meaning behind the storm was different. It was not meant for the meaning of life, prosperity, cleansing. No, it was meant to mean death; thunder was the sound of bombs destroying cities upon cities, lighting was meant for the blinding sight of a bomb from miles away telling people they were going to die, and the rain was meant to be the blood shed by many. The storm, for once, was thought of to be a bad thing, and was only thought that way by the person who was scheming to make his plans and thoughts reality and the people who followed him; they knew the future was going to change forever and they could not wait for it to begin. The time was near. It was time for war.


End file.
